


And Now Your Here

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: I Can't Stand This Pain [3]
Category: Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: About A Month After The last Book, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian Wayne Feels, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Damian's whole again.





	And Now Your Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last book (maybe) of this series.

Grunts and yells could be heard from the training room inside Titan's Tower.Damian Wayne was kicking,punching,stabbing and even throwing the dummies across the room.It was got his anger out.  
From the doorway,Raven,Garfield,Jaime and Star Fire watched as the youngest team member took out his anger.But soon,he would be full of surprise.

Star (I'ma gonna call her that cause it's shorter) looked at him and nodded,smiling a bit.She walked through the doorway while the other's stayed back and watched."Damian..."The younger man turned around and stopped for a moment before scoffing and continuing back with his training."Damian.Someone is here to see you."

Damian growled."Oh yeah?Who is it?Whoever it is,tell them to come back and talk to me late-"

"Lil' D?"

Damian instantly stopped.He knew that voice.But...it couldn't....

Damian turned around.Once he laid eyes on the man in front of him,he instantly dropped his sword and put his hands to his mouth,tears already forming in his eyes and threatening to fall."G-Grayson...?"

Dick had the same goofy smile on his face,the same one he saw when he met him.The older man just stood there and scratched the back of his neck."Ha....sorry for missing out on..."He counted on his fingers."Three birthdays.I was kinda...um...busy...?"Damian stood there speechless.

He honestly didn't know what to say.

So,he showed his emotions by his actions.

Damian instantly ran over to the man,already crying out and begging to be held.He ran into Dick's arms and was picked up,being held tightly.

Dick shoved his face in Damian's neck,sighing into the soft flesh."I missed you so much Dami...how have you been holding up?I'm sorry for leaving you alone....I never wanted that...I love you..."Damian sobbed and sobbed.Oh how he needed this.To be held and cared for by the man he called his brother.

"D-Dick!I missed you s-so m-much!"He hiccuped,trying to get the words out.Dick smiled and nodded,eyes closed and still clinging to Damian as the other boy was doing to him.

Meanwhile,the other Titan members were watching with interest.Star looked at the team and ushered them outside.  
Beast boy groaned."Aw come on Star!Can't we watch the nice family reunion?"Star giggled and shook her head.  
"This is private."

The team nodded and went their separate ways.Before Star left,she looked back at the door and smiled to herself.

Dick sat on the ground,with Damian still in his lap,and kissed the boy's neck,forehead,shoulder,anywhere he could get his lips on.It was all his.He took Damian's face so he could roughly kiss his lips.  
Damian was surprised at first but then welcomed Dick's kiss.

The younger moaned and groaned,wanting more and more from the man who left him so long ago.Dick,on the other hand,was already pretty dominant as it is.

The two soon parted and began to hug each other once more.Damian practically SCREAMING into his chest.Dick kissed him on the head and felt his own tears start to form in his eyes,so he held him tighter.  
"Mine...Damian..All mine.."Damian nodded.

"Y-Yours!All yours Dick!"Dick began to shudder,a tear falling down his face.Then he whispered.  
"I'm so sorry I left you...I never should have done that..."Damian shook his head.

"All that matters now,is that your here...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!


End file.
